Pétales errants
by Maple Princess
Summary: Un matin, Tendō Satori se réveille au milieu d'une mer de pétales. Un matin, Tendō Satori étouffe d'un amour qu'il ne sait pas exprimer. Un matin, Tendō Satori donnerait tout pour pouvoir s'arracher le cœur et les poumons.
1. De l'infortune de Tendō Satori

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**  
 **Voici donc le début de cette fanfiction UshiTen. D'autres personnages joueront un rôle important dans la suite du récit - deux en particulier.**  
 **J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. L'idée m'est venue en préparant mon rattrapage d'ORL et je l'ai développée ensuite, et j'espère qu'elle vous ravira autant que je m'amuse à l'écrire !**  
 **\- Sarah**

* * *

 **Pétales errants**  
 **Chapitre 1**  
 **De l'infortune de Tendō Satori**

Cela arriva brutalement.

Comme d'habitude, Tendō fut tiré du sommeil par Ushijima ; ce dernier avait pour habitude de servir de réveil-matin personnel à son ami en revenant de son jogging matinal. Mais cette fois, lorsque Tendō ouvrit les yeux, l'expression usuellement stoïque de son camarade de chambre avait été remplacée par un air de surprise.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Wakatoshi ? »

Bien qu'encore un peu engourdi de sommeil, Satori connaissait suffisamment son ami pour être capable de détecter la moindre variation dans son expression.

« Nous n'avons pas de plante dans la chambre, et pourtant ton oreiller est couvert de pétales. »

Tendō fronça les sourcils, à présent parfaitement réveillé. Il leva la tête de l'oreiller pour constater avec un cri de stupeur qu'effectivement, il était recouvert de pétales d'un rose pâle, certains humides et collant à la taie, qui était maculée de petites tâches sombres. Le jeune homme en saisit un du bout des doigts, l'examinant avec attention. Wakatoshi n'était pas du genre à faire des plaisanteries, et à sa connaissance personne n'était venu leur rendre une visite nocturne, aussi l'origine de ces pétales demeurait un mystère entier.

« On a pas laissé la fenêtre ouverte, cette nuit ? »  
« Non. »

Tendō explora rapidement la pièce, mais ne trouva nulle autre trace végétale. Il ne se résigna à laisser cette énigme de côté que lorsqu'Ushijima lui signala qu'ils allaient être en retard au petit-déjeuner.  
Par la suite, Satori regretta amèrement de ne pas être resté plus longtemps dans la chambre, de ne pas avoir dit à son meilleur ami qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard. Mais après tout, à quel moment de sa vie le destin lui avait-il été favorable ? Si certains semblaient jouir d'une chance inépuisable, Satori était certain que c'était au détriment de sa propre réserve bien maigre de chance.

Une fois arrivés au self, les deux adolescents remplirent leurs plateaux de petit-déjeuner avant de rejoindre Semi et Reon, déjà assis à leur table habituelle.

« Semisemi, Benkei ! » les salua joyeusement Tendō en prenant place à côté du passeur.

Reon leva les yeux au ciel, mais son sourire trahit ses véritables sentiments. Depuis leur match contre Karasuno, l'exubérant central adorait utiliser le surnom que Hinata avait accidentellement donné au numéro 4 ; cela amusait Reon plus que cela ne l'énervait. Après tout, Tendō adorait trouver des petits noms dont il pouvait affubler les gens qu'il appréciait - et ceux qui l'énervaient au plus haut point, Reon se réjouissant de ne pas faire partie de cette catégorie.

Les quatre amis se mirent à discuter de leur match d'entraînement de la veille, mais leur conversation s'arrêta bien vite, Tendō se mettant à tousser brutalement. Son visage s'empourpra, et il porta sa main à la gorge en un réflexe vain ; Semi lui tapa dans le dos, pensant que Satori avait avalé de travers, mais sans effet. Toute l'attention du réfectoire était portée sur eux, la quinte de toux du jeune homme ne semblant pas près de s'arrêter.  
Les yeux sombres de Tendō s'embrumèrent et sa vision se voila, mais il parvint à distinguer la silhouette imposante d'Ushijima s'approcher de lui, avant de se sentir brutalement tiré vers le haut. Puis deux bras puissants enserrèrent sa poitrine, comprimant son thorax jusqu'à ce que Tendō vomisse une pluie de pétales roses, tombant sur le sol en amas liés par de la salive sanguinolente.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la cafétéria, rendant le bruit soulagé tant que souffreteux de l'adolescent reprenant sa respiration d'autant plus impressionnant.

« Ça va, Tendō ? »

La voix d'Ushijima était aussi égale que d'ordinaire, mais en se retournant vers lui, Satori put lire l'inquiétude dans son regard sombre. Il lui adressa un sourire maladroit avant de répondre d'une voix rauque :

« Je viens de cracher des fleurs, mais sinon j'imagine que tout va bien. »

C'était loin d'être la vérité. Tendō pouvait entendre des murmures tout autour de lui, percevoir des surnoms peu agréables et les regards écœurés des autres élèves, il pouvait sentir un goût de sang et de terre dans sa bouche, lui rappelant que tout cela était malheureusement bien réel loin d'être un abominable cauchemar.  
Mais tout comme Tendō pouvait déchiffrer le moindre froncement de sourcils d'Ushijima, le capitaine connaissait assez bien Satori pour savoir que ce dernier mentait. Sans un mot, il agrippa la main du numéro 5 et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la cafétéria, loin des regards et chuchotements méfiants du reste des élèves.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie sans un mot, la main de Wakatoshi ne quittant pas celle de Satori. L'adolescent aux cheveux écarlates trouva du réconfort dans la façon qu'avait Ushijima de tenir sa main, d'une poigne ferme sans lui faire mal. La peau de l'ailier était légèrement moite, trahissant l'inquiétude d'Ushijima.

« Je t'attends là. » affirma le pointu en s'asseyant sur une des chaises devant la porte de l'infirmerie.  
« Aw, je ne voudrais pas qu'un élève modèle arrive en retard à cause de m- »  
« Tendō. »

Le ton cassant d'Ushijima arrêta net la plaisanterie de son camarade de chambre. Touché autant qu'agacé par la sollicitude de son ami, Tendō soupira et pénétra dans la pièce de l'académie Shiratorizawa qu'il détestait le plus.

* * *

L'entretien avec l'infirmière ne dura pas longtemps. Elle ne cacha pas ses doutes devant les symptômes évoqués par son patient, n'ayant jamais vu pareille situation. Il fallut le témoignage d'Ushijima, dont la réputation d'élève modèle et honnête était connue dans toute l'académie, pour la convaincre que Tendō disait vrai. Alors seulement, l'infirmière appela les urgences et la mère de Tendō.  
Le malade fut évacué dans les dix minutes suivant le coup de téléphone. Ushijima insista pour l'accompagner, mais cela lui fut refusé, au grand désarroi de Satori. Après avoir répondu aux questions des ambulanciers, Tendō resta silencieux, s'arrachant nerveusement les peaux autour de ses ongles. Il grignota la chair mise à vif, essayant de ne pas penser au fait que d'ici peu, il serait dans un hôpital.

Il est vrai que peu de personnes aiment les hôpitaux, mais Tendō nourrissait une véritable haine pour tous les établissements médicaux, du cabinet de son médecin de famille aux cliniques. Il y avait passé bien trop d'heures de son enfance, et pas les plus joyeuses, pour se sentir à l'aise à l'idée de devoir se faire hospitaliser - l'adolescent se doutait bien qu'au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé, le médecin urgentiste n'allait pas le renvoyer chez lui avec un peu de paracétamol.

Il avait beau s'être péniblement fait une raison, cela ne l'empêcha pas de protester lorsque, une fois arrivés, l'un des ambulanciers le fit s'assoir sur une chaise roulante.

« Vous savez, je peux marcher. »  
« On sait jamais. »

Tendō poussa un soupir d'exaspération, sans toutefois chercher à protester davantage. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et sa gorge se nouer lorsqu'il fut conduit aux urgences ; l'odeur familière de désinfectant et de misère humaine, si propre aux hôpitaux, suffit à lui provoquer une bouffée d'angoisse.  
« C'est pour quoi ? » demanda froidement l'infirmière d'accueil, jetant un regard dubitatif à Tendō.

L'ambulancier se contenta de lui tendre le dossier qu'il avait rempli avec l'adolescent pendant le trajet. Satori put voir les yeux de l'infirmière s'écarquiller de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture ; une fois arrivée à la fin du dossier, elle s'empara de son téléphone et pianota frénétiquement sur le clavier numérique.

« Oui, passez-moi le docteur Matsukawa s'il vous plaît. C'est pour une urgence. »

Ce fut seulement à ce moment que Tendō commença à réellement s'alarmer. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant dans la façon qu'avait l'infirmière de lui jeter de rapides œillades emplies de pitié et de compassion.  
Le lycéen sentir presque de la colère poindre sous son stress, mais avant qu'il ne puisse demander plus d'explications un infirmier prit le relais de l'ambulancier et mena Tendō dans un petit box, à l'écart des autres. Dans un silence pesant, l'infirmier prit les constantes du jeune homme, notant les valeurs avant de quitter la pièce.

« Le médecin ne devrait pas tarder. » annonça-t-il avec un sourire désolé. « Vous avez un haricot à côté de la table d'examen si ça vous reprend. »

Une fois seul, Tendō ne put empêcher des larmes de rage et d'angoisse rouler sur ses joues. Il avait oublié _à quel point_ il détestait les hôpitaux et la sensation de perdre son statut d'humain pour celui d'objet malade. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il repartit dans une violente quinte de toux, s'emparant maladroitement du haricot. Bien lui en prit, car cette fois il n'eut pas besoin de forcer pour vomir un jet de pétales. La gorge en feu, Satori regarda avec horreur le flot rose se déverser dans le réceptacle de métal.

« Satori- oh mon dieu ! »

Tout à sa contemplation macabre, l'adolescent n'avait pas entendu la porte du box s'ouvrir. Il détourna le regard vers la personne qui avait parlé : Setsuna Tendō, sa mère.  
La quadragénaire avait l'air effrayé, et Tendō ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Sa régurgitation ayant stoppé, il voulut prendre la parole mais sa mère l'en empêcha, se ruant vers lui pour l'étreindre. Le jeune homme fut surpris, car les démonstrations physiques d'affection de sa mère s'étaient faites terriblement rares depuis l'entrée du numéro 5 dans l'adolescence.

« Je vais bien, Maman… juste mangé un peu trop de terreau. » tenta de plaisanter Tendō pour masquer son malaise et sa propre inquiétude.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, Setsuna berçant son fils comme lorsqu'il était encore petit et sortait d'une crise d'hystérie. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque la porte du box s'ouvrit sur un homme d'âge moyen portant une blouse blanche. Tendō ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'air presque blasé du médecin ainsi que ses lourdes cernes ; il appréhenda alors la consultation, devinant que le médecin sortait d'une longue garde et risquait de vouloir expédier le cas de Tendō au plus vite.

« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Matsukawa. » se présenta-t-il en serrant la main de Tendō puis celle de sa mère.

S'ensuivit une courte discussion durant laquelle le praticien fit répéter à Satori ce qui l'avait amené. Le jeune homme s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce ; mais pour une fois, il avait l'impression que le médecin l'écoutait attentivement, lui faisant répéter ou préciser certains détails.  
Une fois que le central eut terminé, le docteur Matsukawa se saisit du haricot posé à côté de Tendō.

« C'est donc la troisième fois, si on compte cette nuit ? » s'enquit-il en passant des gants en vinyle.  
« Oui. »

Le médecin prit quelques pétales entre ses doigts, les examinant attentivement.

« Madame, je vais vous demander de sortir s'il vous plaît. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien de dangereux. » s'empressa-t-il de la rassurer en voyant l'air paniqué de la mère de son patient. « Simple question de secret médical. »

Setsuna s'exécuta donc, laissant Tendō seul avec le docteur Matsukawa. Une fois la porte fermée, le médecin s'assit en face du jeune homme avant de lui demander :

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la maladie de Hanahaki ? »

L'adolescent demeura pensif quelques instants, fouillant sa mémoire du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais rien n'y fit : il était certain de ne jamais avoir entendu le nom de cette maladie.

« Non. »  
« Je m'en doutais. » acquiesça le docteur Matsukawa. « C'est une maladie plutôt rare, et les patients n'aiment en général pas trop ébruiter leur condition. »

Tendō eut un rire sans joie. Au vu de la scène qu'il avait provoquée au petit-déjeuner, il pouvait être certain qu'à son retour, tout le lycée serait au courant que le troisième année bizarre de la classe 2 avait vomi des fleurs en plein milieu de la cafétéria.

« La maladie de Hanahaki est apparue au début des années 1990. » expliqua le médecin. « Il a fallu un certain temps pour étudier son origine, mais les symptômes sont toujours les mêmes : des crises de renvoi au cours desquelles le patient rejette des pétales de fleur, parfois avec un peu de sang. En général, les malades rapportent une à cinq crises par jour, selon l'intensité des sentiments. »  
« Des… sentiments ? »  
« Oui. Cette maladie… a une particularité assez unique. Elle est causée par un amour non partagé. »

Le regard de Tendō se voila, troublant sa vision de larmes. Évidemment… bien sûr que la personne qu'il aimait ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Après tout, qui voudrait de lui ? On lui avait assez répété qu'il était un monstre, un otaku à moitié cinglé et franchement bizarre qu'on avait accepté dans la prestigieuse équipe de volley de Shiratorizawa qu'en raison de son instinct tant remarquable que monstrueux. Mais Satori avait beau s'être fait à l'idée que celui qu'il aimait ne retournait pas son affection, en avoir une preuve irréfutable lui porta un coup terrible.

« Et… est-ce qu'on en guérit ? Ça se soigne ? » parvint-il à articuler, serrant les poings si fort que ses ongles y incrustèrent des marques en croissants de lune.  
« Les pétales disparaitront dès que la personne chérie vous aimera. Le parasite pulmonaire qui les produits mourra aussitôt, et votre corps se chargera de l'évacuer. »  
« Mais si on n'est pas aimé en retour ? »

Un bref silence plongea la pièce dans une atmosphère pesante. Tendō fut certain de déceler de la pitié dans le regard de son interlocuteur ; mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'énerver contre la condescendance du praticien, celui-ci reprit la parole.

« Alors, il n'y a plus qu'une solution. La chirurgie. Le parasite est retiré, et avec lui disparaissent les pétales… mais aussi les sentiments. »

Les yeux humides de Tendō s'écarquillèrent.

« Vous voulez dire… qu'on ne ressent plus rien pour celui qu'on aimait ? »  
« Non. » confirma le docteur Matsukawa. « Mais je ne vous conseille pas de prendre de décision hâtive, vous pourriez le regretter. Amèrement. Si vous le désirez, je peux essayer de vous mettre en contact avec d'anciens patients. »

Le lycéen demeura silencieux. Le médecin dut prendre son absence de réponse pour un accord tacite, car il tira un carnet de sa poche, sans nul doute pour y noter les coordonnées du jeune homme. Ce dernier, le regard attiré vers la poche de la blouse que portait le praticien, en profita pour regarder pour la première fois le badge du médecin.  
Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et comprit pourquoi sa mère avait semblé encore plus désespérée à l'arrivée du spécialiste.

 _Dr Matsukawa Ichigo_  
 _Psychiatre_

Satori se sentit partir en arrière, dix ans plus tôt. Lorsqu'un nombre incalculable de médecins l'avaient vu et examiné sans jamais pouvoir dire ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, ce qui le poussait à se taper la tête contre les murs en hurlant qu'il voulait mourir pour que tout s'arrête. Lorsqu'il avait enfin, ayant mené ses propres recherches de son côté, compris ce qu'il était, trouvé le mot qui détenait la clé de l'énigme, le mot que son père lui avait renvoyé au visage en criant que Satori était tout simplement fou à lier.  
Si Tendō détestait les médecins, il haïssait les psychiatres, ces pseudo-spécialistes de l'esprit humain qui n'avaient jamais accepté son diagnostic, lui collant à la place des étiquettes qui ne lui convenaient absolument pas. Schizophrène, antisocial, psychotique, autiste - la liste lui revint en mémoire en même temps que les heures passées dans des couloirs d'hôpital à pleurer sur les genoux de sa mère.

« Je dois y aller. » dit-il brutalement en se levant de la table d'examen. « Merci pour tout. »  
« Est-ce que vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ? »

L'espace d'un instant, Tendō décela de la chaleur dans le regard du docteur Matsukawa, et il fut tenté de lui dire à quel point _non, ça n'allait **pas** aller_. Mais le badge rouge du médecin attira son regard, et il quitta le box sans se retourner.

* * *

« Je suis de retour ! » annonça Tendō d'une voix faussement enjouée en entrant dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ushijima.

L'ailier se leva aussitôt de son lit pour accueillir son ami. L'intensité du regard d'Ushijima mit Tendō mal à l'aise ; il était clair que l'adolescent attendait des explications quant à ce qui était arrivé à son camarade de chambre. Mais Satori se garda bien de les lui donner, Ushijima étant la dernière personne à qui il avait envie de parler de la maladie dont il souffrait.

Dans un lourd silence, Satori tenta tant bien que mal d'ignorer la carrure impressionnante d'Ushijima, ses muscles puissants que son court pyjama n'aidait pas à dissimuler, sa prestance majestueuse, son regard émeraude sombre qui ne quittait pas Tendō du regard, empli d'inquiétude tant que d'impatience.  
Bien entendu, Satori ne parvint à faire abstraction d'aucun des éléments qui caractérisaient tant Wakatoshi.

Et quand la main d'Ushijima se posa sur son épaule en un geste maladroit qui se voulait rassurant, Tendō comprit à quel point sa lutte contre la maladie de Hanahaki était mal engagée.

* * *

 **Alors, je ne déteste pas les médecins et encore moins les psys - je suis étudiante en médecine et veux devenir pédopsychiatre. Simplement, il y a malheureusement trop de médecins qui traitent la maladie et non le malade.**  
 **Quand au diagnostic de Tendō (et la raison pour laquelle il est rentré tard à l'académie), ça sera pour un prochain chapitre. Cette fic contiendra mon interprétation personnelle de ce personnage que je trouve hyper intéressant.**  
 **Bisous à tous !** ~


	2. Du cœur brisé de Hinata Shōyō

**Hey !**

 **Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ~**

 **Je voulais le finir plus tôt mais je tenais un stand à Manga Dax ce week end et j'ai repris les cours, donc niveau timing c'est plus tendu...**

 **Je serai d'ailleurs à la YCON à Paris en octobre \o/ si vous y êtes venez me parler de Haikyuu on fangirlera/fanboyera ensemble**

 **J'espère d'ailleurs pouvoir publier un nouvel OS de Love on the court! ce weekend. Un petit UshiShira des familles héhéhé**

 **BREF bonne lecture !**

 **Réponse à leeezzzeee : nonon t'inquiète ta review est adorable ! Petite précsion l'idée de la maladie de Hanahaki n'est pas de moi, mais j'ai tellement adoré ce concept que j'ai bâti ma fic autour.**

* * *

 **Pétales errants**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Du cœur brisé de Hinata Shōyō**

L'entraînement n'avait commencé que depuis une demi-heure, mais il n'avait échappé à personne que Hinata n'était pas dans son état normal. Le feinteur, qui d'habitude semblait le plus concentré de tous, paraissait ailleurs, ratant beaucoup d'attaques et ne criant pas autant qu'à l'accoutumée. Kageyama avait beau le houspiller à chaque erreur qu'il aurait pu facilement éviter, Hinata se contentait de s'excuser avant de reprendre l'entraînement sans protester davantage. Mais le numéro 10 n'avait pas l'air triste ou désespéré, simplement perturbé. Aussi, ses autres coéquipiers n'osèrent pas trop lui demander si ça allait. Seul Nishinoya savait de quoi il retournait, étant le confident de son cadet ; mais il se garda bien d'expliquer aux autres la raison pour laquelle l'attitude de Hinata était aussi étrange, et se contenta de rester auprès du roux pour le distraire de ses ruminations et l'aider à se concentrer un tant soit peu.

Enfin, au bout de trois heures qui en parurent trente à Hinata, le coach Ukai siffla la fin de l'entraînement. Nishinoya entraîna Hinata dans un coin pour s'assurer que le central faisait ses étirements tout en discutant. Les autres continuèrent à jeter des regards en coin à Shōyō, se demandant ce qui pouvait mettre l'adolescent dans cet état, proche de l'état de stress dans lequel il pouvait se trouver juste avant un match important. Mais le libéro leur adressa un sourire et un pouce en l'air, leur signifiant qu'il avait la situation en main. Cela soulagea ses coéquipiers : après tout, Yū était digne de confiance tant sur le terrain qu'en dehors.

Une fois dans les vestiaires, Hinata participa aux conversations. Il semblait toujours distrait, mais au moins il ne manquait pas d'entrain, ce qui soulagea les autres joueurs de Karasuno. Tanaka le chambra un peu, vite calmé par Sugawara, mais Hinata ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.  
Le seul lycéen que le roux semblait éviter du regard était Kageyama, ce qui inquiéta Daichi. À la connaissance du capitaine, les deux turbulents élèves de première année ne s'étaient pas disputés. Kageyama sentit également que son coéquipier semblait particulièrement distant vis-à-vis de lui ; il se demanda s'il avait pu accidentellement faire quelque chose qui aurait pu froisser le feinteur. Tobio avait beau essayer de faire des efforts, il avait encore du mal à se rendre compte lorsqu'il blessait quelqu'un ou quand sa franchise se transformait en agressivité. Mais il avait beau se retourner le cerveau, aucun incident ne lui revint en mémoire.

Le jeune passeur n'eut pas à se poser de questions bien longtemps.  
Il fut agréablement surpris lorsque Hinata le suivit le long du chemin qu'ils avaient l'habitude de prendre pour rentrer ensemble. Mais le duo se retrouva bien vite plongé dans un silence pesant : Shōyō parlait beaucoup d'ordinaire, nourrissant continuellement la discussion. Mais ce jour-là, le petit central demeura silencieux, ce qui agaça Kageyama. Si Hinata lui en voulait pour quelque chose, pourquoi ne disait-il rien ?!

« Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?! »

Hinata pila net, sans lever le regard vers son ami. _Merde_ , jura Kageyama en son for intérieur, _je voulais pas y aller aussi fort_. Sans aller jusqu'à s'excuser, le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène allait se reprendre mais avant même qu'il ne puisse reprendre la parole, Hinata lâcha sa bicyclette avant de se planter fermement devant le numéro 9. Shōyō leva son visage vers Tobio, affichant le même air résolu et légèrement terrifiant que lorsqu'il affirmait sa rage de vaincre à un adversaire dubitatif.

« Kageyama. Je voulais- je voulais te dire… »

Hinata s'interrompit en déglutissant péniblement, les poings serrés et le rouge aux joues. Mais il se força à continuer, résolu à aller au bout de sa pensée :

« Je voulais te dire que je t'aime ! »

Shōyō avait pratiquement hurlé, et ce fut comme si pouvoir sortir cette phrase le libéra d'un poids immense. Son corps demeura crispé, mais il se mit à respirer à grand bruit, son regard noisette rivé sur Kageyama.  
Ce dernier était comme paralysé, les yeux exorbités, devant la fervente déclaration de son coéquipier. Il mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits et à comprendre que Hinata attendait sans doute une réponse. Kageyama prit une grande inspiration, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre.

« Hinata… »

Le passeur de génie se rappela d'une fois où, au collège, il avait entendu Oikawa décliner les avances d'une fille. Il fut tenté de s'en inspirer, mais Kageyama n'était pas Oikawa, et Hinata n'était pas un simple camarade, mais un précieux partenaire de volley qu'il considérait comme un ami - comme son meilleur ami. Il lui devait d'être honnête.

« … je suis désolé, mais j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. »

Rien qu'à la façon dont Tobio put voir sur le visage de Shōyō qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur avec ces simples mots, il n'osa pas tout avouer - à savoir que non seulement son cœur était pris, mais en plus cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il était en couple. Mais bien que ne ressentant que de l'amitié pour l'énergique roux, Kageyama sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant que Hinata luttait pour ne pas fondre en larmes devant celui qu'il aimait.

« Hinata- »  
« N-non, Kageyama, c'est pas de ta faute. » le coupa le numéro 10 d'une voix tremblante. « Je, euh… je vais y aller, à demain. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Hinata enfourcha son vélo et pédala du plus vite qu'il put, s'enfuyant dans les ténèbres de la montagne. Lorsqu'il fut certain d'être hors de la vue de Kageyama, Shōyō cessa de retenir ses larmes, se mettant à pleurer bruyamment.  
Il s'était rendu compte de son amour frémissant pour le passeur deux semaines auparavant, et avait pris la décision de lui avouer ses sentiments. Aidé de Nishinoya, Hinata s'était préparé à l'éventualité d'un refus - tout en nourrissant l'espoir que Kageyama soit amoureux de lui - mais d'entendre ce refus pour de vrai l'avait ébranlé. Tout ce qu'il voulait, à présent, c'était rentrer chez lui et hurler dans son oreiller jusqu'à ce que sa voix meure dans sa gorge et qu'il sombre dans le sommeil.

* * *

Tendō se retourna pour la trentième fois, sans que la nouvelle position ne lui paraisse plus confortable. En dessous de lui, il pouvait entendre la respiration calme et régulière d'Ushijima, signe que l'ailier s'était endormi. Satori poussa un long soupir, énervé de ne pas parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Cela dit, aussi agacé qu'il fut de ne pas réussir à s'endormir, cela ne l'étonnait guère au vu de la journée qu'il venait de vivre.

Il n'était pas sorti tard des urgences, aux alentours de quatorze heures. Le central s'était refusé à annoncer le diagnostic à sa mère, sachant que cette dernière ne pourrait s'empêcher de le répéter à son mari, ce que Satori voulait à tout prix éviter. Arihiro Tendō avait toujours considéré son fils comme un malade mental, un dingue irrécupérable ; quelle serait sa réaction en apprenant que Satori souffrait d'une étrange maladie causée par un amour non réciproque ?  
Connaissant son géniteur, Tendō pouvait deviner que soit il le forcerait à se faire opérer pour se faire opérer le parasite en même temps que ses sentiments, soit il ferait tout pour l'éloigner de la personne qu'il aimait, et la simple idée d'être séparé d'Ushijima rendait Tendō malade - enfin, encore plus malade.

Mais évidement, rien ne se pouvait se passer comme prévu dans la vie de Tendō Satori, et lorsque l'adolescent et sa mère étaient sortis de l'hôpital, une berline noire aux vitres fumées les attendait. Le numéro 5 avait tiqué de la langue lorsqu'il s'était engouffré dans la voiture, conduite par son père.  
Un silence de mort avait régné pendant un long moment entre les trois occupants du véhicule, jusqu'au moment ou Arihiro avait pris la parole du ton sec dont il usait toujours avec son fils :

« Ta mère m'a dit que tu as trouvé un nouveau moyen de te faire remarquer. »  
« Arihiro, je n'ai pas- »  
« Tais-toi, Setsuna, c'est entre Satori et moi. »

Comme d'habitude, la mère de l'adolescent avait obéi à son mari, les larmes aux yeux et en adressant une expression désolée à son fils. Satori avait senti ses poings se crisper sur sa ceinture de sécurité.

« Avec tout ce que tu te trimballes déjà, mon pauvre ami, tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire qu'un numéro en plein milieu du repas ? »  
« Papa, non, je- »  
« La ferme ! Si je t'ai inscrit dans cette académie, c'est pas pour que tu y trouves des idées pour te ridiculiser en permanence. Tu as une excuse, j'espère ? »

Tendō avait considéré les options s'offrant à lui. Là était sa dernière chance d'avouer la vérité, mais cela risquait de résulter en sa séparation avec Ushijima, et le central se savait incapable de supporter cela. De toute façon, son père le prenait déjà pour un fou ayant perdu toute raison, alors autant jouer cette carte.

« Non, papa. »  
« Je m'en doutais, en plus ta mère m'a dit que tu as ENCORE été vu par un psy. T'en as pas vu assez, ou quoi, petit con ? »  
« Arihiro, arrête ! »  
« LA FERME, SETSUNA ! »

La mère de Tendō s'était mise à fondre en larmes sur son siège. Satori avait senti son sang se mettre à bouillonner, tout se mêlant en lui: l'annonce de sa maladie, son monstre de père, son fantôme de mère ; le cocktail écœurant lui avait donné la nausée, et pour couronner le tout, sa gorge s'était mise à le gratter affreusement.  
L'adolescent n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde : dès que son père s'était arrêté à un feu rouge, il avait ouvert sa portière et couru sans se retourner. Rien n'avait pu l'arrêter, ni les hurlements rageurs de son père, ni les cris apeurés de sa mère, ni la masse étouffante qu'il avait senti remonter dans son larynx. Il avait couru à toute vitesse, ses pieds martelant les trottoirs bitumés et l'entraînant dans le dédale des ruelles de la ville.

Une fois que Satori s'était retrouvé dans une allée déserte, il avait laissé la boule qui lui brûlait la gorge s'en échapper. Un flot de pétales était sorti de sa bouche, s'amoncelant au sol en un tas dans lequel le jeune homme avait envoyé un coup de pied rageur.  
Tendō s'était ensuite laissé glisser au sol, se calant contre un mur et reprenant son souffle. Après un long moment passé à se calmer, le lycéen avait sorti son téléphone de la poche de sa veste d'uniforme, ce qui lui avait permis de constater qu'il avait cinq textos de sa mère et quinze appels manqués de son père. Aucun intérêt à ses yeux - en revanche, Tendō avait également reçu un message d'Ushijima demandant de ses nouvelles. Satori avait longuement laissé planer ses doigts au-dessus du clavier avant de répondre, se contentant finalement d'un message bateau disant à son ami qu'il serait de retour le soir même.

Puis Tendō s'était levé et avait erré dans les rues de la ville. Il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui, alors impossible de s'arrêter dans un café pour se poser en attendant de rentrer à l'académie. Il se refusait à aller au club de volley : bien que considérant les membres comme sa famille, Tendō ne se sentait pas d'affronter leurs regards aussi peu de temps après l'épisode de la cafétéria. Il avait besoin de temps pour lui, pour appréhender ce que le docteur Matsukawa lui avait expliqué.  
Ainsi, il n'était rentré qu'aux alentours de vingt-deux heures. Après sa courte discussion avec Ushijima, les deux amis s'étaient rapidement couchés.

Et Tendō ne parvenait toujours pas à s'endormir. Il attrapa son portable, qui gisait entre son oreiller et le mur ; l'écran indiquait 1h32, ce qui arracha un soupir frustré au central. Satori décida de sortir s'aérer un peu, comme il en avait l'habitude les nuits où l'insomnie décidait de lui rendre une petite visite.  
Le numéro 5 descendit donc de son lit, prenant garde à ne pas trop faire bouger l'échelle de métal afin de ne pas réveiller Ushijima. Lorsque Tendō eut posé les deux pieds à terre, son regard s'attarda sur le jeune homme qui occupait le lit en-dessous du sien. À pas de loup, le roux s'agenouilla auprès de son ami assoupi, le contemplant d'un regard énamouré.

Lorsqu'il dormait, le visage de Wakatoshi perdait son air sévère pour afficher une expression plus sereine. Le Guess Monster savait à quel point, sous ses dehors austères, son capitaine était sensible et désireux de bien faire, que ce soir dans ses études ou sur le terrain ; Ushijima se donnait sans compter, et Tendō en savourait d'autant plus de pouvoir voir l'élu de son cœur enfin se reposer. Satori laissa son regard errer sur le corps d'Ushijima, recouvert d'un drap qui moulait les muscles de l'ailier que le central rêvait se pouvoir caresser de ses doigts. La poitrine de Wakatoshi se levait et s'abaissait à un rythme lent et régulier qui apaisait Satori. Les lèvres de l'adolescent étaient légèrement entrouvertes, si tentantes ; Tendō dut se faire violence pour ne pas y goûter, se contentant de regarder Ushijima un long moment en rêvant d'un jour pouvoir se glisser sous les draps, à ses côtés.

Une quinte de toux l'arracha subitement à sa rêverie et le ramena à la dure réalité de sa situation : il n'était que Tendō Satori, un central au don inné pour le contre intuitif, un paria qui avait la chance de pouvoir se dire le meilleur ami d'Ushijima Wakatoshi, sans oser espérer plus.

* * *

« Bah, où tu vas, Iwa-chan ? »

Oikawa regarda son meilleur ami d'un air perplexe. D'ordinaire, après leur entraînement du soir, les deux comparses rentraient toujours ensemble ; mais là, Iwaizumi semblait prêt à se diriger vers la direction opposé du quartier où ils vivaient. Le numéro 4 affichait par ailleurs une expression contrite et inquiète, regardant nerveusement son téléphone.

« J'ai reçu un message de Kageyama, il ne va pas bien. Il faut que j'aille le voir. »  
« Oh, Tobio-chan, hein ? » s'enquit Oikawa d'une voix faussement mielleuse. « Il a bu du lait avarié, ou quoi ? »

Iwaizumi le fusilla du regard, mais il ne l'insulta pas, se contentant de tapoter sur le clavier de son téléphone un message en réponse au passeur de Karasuno. Cela inquiéta quelque peu le capitaine de Seijō : plus Hajime restait calme lorsqu'il adressait un reproche à Oikawa, plus il bouillait à l'intérieur.  
Tōru ne portait pas vraiment son cadet dans son cœur, mais pour mettre Iwaizumi dans un tel état, quelque chose de sérieux devait être arrivé.

« Bon, d'accord, il s'est passé quoi ? » s'enquit Oikawa en suivant son ami.

Le pointu hésita un peu avant de répondre, mais l'inquiétude de Tōru ne semblait pas trop feinte, aussi décida-t-il d'être honnête :

« Quelqu'un s'est déclaré à Kageyama et s'est mis à pleurer quand il lui a dit qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Ça a mis Kageyama dans tous ses états. »

Le regard d'Oikawa s'assombrit, et il sentit ses poings se crisper. Un silence pesant s'installa entre le duo, qu'Iwaizumi rompit agressivement en interprétant mal la réaction du passeur :

« Oh, tu dois te dire que c'est idiot, mais Kageyama, _lui_ , ne reçoit pas dix déclarations par semaine. »  
« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était idiot ! » protesta Oikawa d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « C'est le petit qui lui a déclaré sa flamme, non ? »

Hajime leva les yeux de son cellulaire, fixant Oikawa sans répondre. Ce dernier comprit que l'adolescent à la peau mate hésitait à confirmer ses soupçons, aussi se résolut-il à expliquer son raisonnement :

« Tobio a toujours été solitaire, au collège. Il n'a commencé à s'ouvrir aux autres qu'après avoir trouvé sa place au sein de son équipe, ce qui n'a été possible que grâce à Chibi-chan. Je pense qu'il a eu peur, en refusant les sentiments du petit, de gâcher cette relation si importante pour lui. »

L'ace de Seijō hocha la tête ; parfois, il avait tendance à oublier à quel point son ami était doué pour comprendre les autres, malgré ses dehors puérils et égocentriques. Iwaizumi ignora résolument l'air soudainement mélancolique de Tōru, se contentant de lui annoncer :

« Bon, du coup je vais chez Kageyama, on se voit demain. »  
« … est-ce que tu as le numéro de Chibi-chan ? »  
« Pardon ?! »

Iwaizumi pila net, s'arrêtant brusquement devant le passeur. Il le dévisagea avec méfiance, guettant la moindre trace de malice sur le visage d'Oikawa ; mais il n'en trouva pas, ses traits fins étant emplis de réflexion et de détermination.

« Non, je n'ai pas le numéro de Hinata, et même si je l'avais, je ne te le donnerais pas. » lâcha enfin le numéro 4.  
« Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ? »  
« C'est encore une de tes manigances, et je ne te laisserai pas- »  
« Iwa-chan, ça t'arrive de penser que j'ai un cœur, moi aussi ? Et que là, j'ai vraiment pitié de Chibi-chan. Se faire piétiner le cœur par Tobio, le pauvre… »

Tōru affichait le même air suffisant qu'il avait l'habitude d'arborer quand il parlait de son cadet, mais il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi dans ses prunelles chocolat qui convainquit Iwaizumi de lui faire confiance.

« Très bien, Shittykawa, je vais demander son numéro à Kageyama. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à profiter de la situation pour manipuler Hinata, parce que sinon, tu vas le regretter. » menaça le vice-capitaine.  
« Yay, merci Iwa-chan ! » s'enthousiasma le numéro 1. « Pour qui tu me prends, je te promets que je ne lui ferai aucun mal. À demain ! »

Le brun s'éclipsa après avoir salué son ami, son moral un peu amélioré à la perspective d'être bientôt en possession du numéro du petit corbeau.  
Mais à peine se fut-il éloigné de cinq cents mètres que son téléphone portable sonna ; Oikawa jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran avant de répondre, et se sentit pris de sueurs froides et d'une violente nausée.

« Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne plus jamais me contacter. »

* * *

Hinata triturait nerveusement la bandoulière de son sac. Qu'est ce que le grand roi d'Aoba Jōsai pouvait lui vouloir pour lui demander un rendez-vous un samedi après-midi ? Sûrement, Oikawa devait avoir autre chose à faire que de traîner avec un membre d'une équipe rivale.

Il ne savait même pas comment Oikawa avait eu son numéro. L'adolescent avait juste reçu un message bardé de kaomojis le mercredi soir ; il ne l'avait ouvert que le jeudi matin, ayant passé la soirée à hurler sa déception et sa peine dans son oreiller. Le message, signé d'Oikawa, l'invitait à prendre un verre après son entraînement du samedi, sans plus d'explications. Dans un premier temps, Shōyō avait été très dubitatif, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une blague ; mais l'offre du capitaine était sérieuse, alors le feinteur avait accepté avec enthousiasme. Avec un peu de chance, ils auraient du temps pour qu'Oikawa puisse lui prodiguer des conseils sur le service ou la réception.

Hinata fut tiré de ses pensées en entendant un bruit de pas. Il leva le regard et croisa celui d'Oikawa, qui lui offrit un sourire charmeur. Le brun, vêtu de son uniforme scolaire, adressa un petit signe au roux en le saluant :

« Bonjour, Chibi-chan ! »  
« Bonjour… Oikawa-san. »

Le numéro 10 avait un peu hésité avant d'appeler son aîné ainsi ; d'instinct, il l'aurait appelé « grand roi », mais il s'était retenu.  
Après quelques politesses usuelles, les deux lycéens partirent en direction du salon de thé où Oikawa avait invité Hinata. Ils ne menèrent pas grande conversation jusqu'à l'établissement, Hinata étant un peu intimidé par Tōru et ce dernier ne voyant pas l'utilité de bavardages superflus. Il avait invité le central pour une seule raison, et préférait attendre un peu avant d'en parler.

« Prends ce que tu veux, Chibi-chan, je t'invite. » annonça le passeur avec un sourire une fois qu'ils furent attablés devant leurs menus.  
« C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup ! » s'empressa de remercier le lycéen en salivant presque. La carte débordait de mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres, le choix allait être difficile. Tōru ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air ravi et affamé du petit volleyeur.

Une fois qu'un serveur eut apporté leur commande, Oikawa estima qu'il était temps de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Il but une gorgée de son thé avant de prendre la parole :

« Chibi-chan, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. »

La bouche pleine de gâteau au chocolat, Hinata leva les yeux vers le capitaine assis en face de lui. Oikawa souriait toujours, mais il semblait soudainement plus calculateur, affichant une expression proche de celle qu'il arborait quand il se concentrait pour réussir un ace. Intrigué, Shōyō déglutit avant de hocher la tête pour signifier au brun qu'il l'écoutait.

« J'ai… entendu parler de ce qu'il t'était arrivé avec Tobio. » annonça Oikawa. Il n'appréciait pas de commencer aussi brutalement, surtout si peu de temps après le râteau que s'était pris Hinata, mais avec le roux la subtilité ne le mènerait pas loin. « Je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça, et j'ai une proposition à te faire. »

Le goût sucré du gâteau au chocolat fut remplacé par une saveur âcre dans la bouche de Shōyō. Qu'est ce qu'il prenait à Oikawa de se mêler de sa vie amoureuse ? Et puis, qui lui avait dit, pour Kageyama ? Pas le numéro 9 lui-même, quand même ?  
Tōru ne laissa pas à son cadet le temps de lui poser la moindre de ces questions, embrayant de suite sur l'offre qu'il avait en tête.

« Il se trouve que la personne avec qui Tobio sort… eh bien, disons que je l'apprécie beaucoup et… enfin, je pense que l'on pourrait trouver un arrangement, tous les deux. »

Hinata, horrifié, écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il comprit où Oikawa voulait en venir. Il lui fallut digérer que Kageyema était en couple avant de comprendre ce que son rival lui proposait, mais lorsqu'il fut sûr d'avoir saisi, il remua frénétiquement la tête.

« Non ! Jamais je ne ferai ça à Kageyama ! »  
« Réfléchis un peu avant de refuser. Je ne te parle pas de te venger de lui, enfin ! Je te propose simplement de t'aider à lui faire comprendre qu'il va bien mieux avec toi qu'avec- »  
« Je ne veux pas briser son couple ! » s'obstina le central, dont les joues rougirent furieusement. « J'aime Kageyama, et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal ! »  
« Chibi-chan, je t'assure que nous serions beaucoup plus heureux, tous les quatre. »  
« C'est non, Oikawa. » répéta Shōyō en se levant de table. Le jeune homme hésita un peu avant d'ajouter : « Et si tu aimes vraiment la personne que Kageyama a choisi, alors- »

Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, Hinata sentit une vive douleur au bras droit, là où Oikawa l'avait violemment empoigné. Les traits du passeur étaient déformés de rage, et ses yeux emplis d'un feu ardent.

« Ne sous-entends plus _jamais_ que je n'aime pas Hajime. » cracha le capitaine en raffermissant sa prise sur le poignet du lycéen terrifié. « Tu n'as _aucune_ idée de ce que- »  
« Monsieur, je vais devoir vous demander de vous calmer. » le pria un serveur d'une voix glaciale.

Oikawa s'excusa aussitôt, lâchant le poignet de Hinata et glissant un masque poli sur son visage hargneux. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour parler à son cadet, il constata que ce dernier n'était plus là, s'étant sans doute enfui dès qu'il en avait eu la possibilité.

Le souffle court, Tōru se laissa retomber sur son siège, son cœur battant à toute allure. Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Son intention n'avait jamais été de mettre le roux mal à l'aise ni de s'énerver contre lui ; bien au contraire, il voulait s'en faire un allié. Mais il avait perdu tout contrôle lorsque le numéro 10 avait insinué que ses sentiments envers Iwaizumi ne devaient pas être si forts que cela si Oikawa était prêt à le séparer de la personne que le numéro 4 avait choisie.  
Il sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue, et rit d'un rire sans joie.

 _Retour à la case départ, hein, Tōru ?_

* * *

 **On dirait que Oikawa est un sale petit con là comme ça mais tout sera expliqué plus tard mhmh**


	3. Des choix regrettables d'Oikawa Tōru

**Hello !**  
 **Ça fait un bail que je n'avais pas posté, et en particulier pas mis cette fic à jour. Les choses ont été compliquées depuis octobre, et elles le restent encore ; mais ça va un peu mieux, et je me sens à nouveau inspirée, donc j'en profite. :-)**  
 **J'avais prévu d'écrire 5 chapitres et un épilogue, mais je pense qu'il y aura in fine 6 chapitres et un épilogue !**  
 **Oh, un petit mot : il y a dans ce chapitre une confrontation un peu violente (verbalement parlant) entre un personnage et son parent. Juste au cas où.**

 **Bonne lecture ~**  
 **Sarah**

* * *

 **Pétales errants**  
 **Chapitre 3**  
 **Des choix regrettables d'Oikawa Tōru**

Ce fut avec appréhension que Tendō franchit le pas de la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital. Le docteur Matsukawa avait réussi à lui arranger un rendez-vous avec l'un de ses anciens patients, un adolescent de son âge. Il n'avait pas précisé la façon dont le patient en question avait guéri, ce qui inquiétait quelque peu le Guess Monster : aurait-il affaire à quelqu'un d'heureux dans son couple, ou à une personne ayant choisi de se faire opérer ?

Cette entrevue, il le craignait, risquait plus de le déprimer que de lui redonner espoir. Mais il avait besoin de parler de sa condition avec quelqu'un ; porter ce poids seul devenait trop pesant.

In fine, le regard que les autres lycéens portaient sur lui n'avait pas tant changé que cela. Les élèves de Shiratorizawa n'avaient vu en l'épisode de la cafétéria qu'une bizarrerie de plus de l'excentrique paria, et passé quelques moqueries et remarques désobligeantes les premiers jours suivant l'incident, ses camarades traitaient à nouveau Tendō de la même façon qu'à l'accoutumée : avec mépris.

Ses coéquipiers ne s'étaient nullement moqués de lui ; au contraire, tous s'inquiétaient pour leur numéro 5, et Tendō avait du passer un long moment à les rassurer - surtout Goshiki. Le seul qui semblait plus distant vis-à-vis de Satori était malheureusement Ushijima ; mais le roux savait que Wakatoshi agissait de la sorte car il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il avait compris que Tendō lui mentait et n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il le prétendait. L'ailier ne savait pas comment l'aider ; ainsi, comme toujours lorsqu'il était confronté à quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, Ushijima prenait de la distance. Ce qui agaçait Satori et le laissait face à un cruel dilemme : révéler la vraie maladie qui le rongeait à son ami et risquer que ses sentiments soient découverts, ou continuer à ne rien dire et souffrir de ce lien distendu ?

C'était à cela, entre autres, que Tendō réfléchissait, assis devant la porte du docteur Matsukawa. Le central était en avance, ce qui lui laissait du temps pour ruminer tout en lisant distraitement un webcomic sur son téléphone.

Il crut toutefois que son attente ne serait en fait pas si longue lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas dans le couloir désert ; mais loin d'être le docteur Matsukawa, il s'agissait d'un adolescent. Et un adolescent que Tendō ne connaissait que trop bien, vu le nombre de fois où Wakatoshi lui en avait parlé et les matchs qu'ils avaient disputés l'un contre l'autre.  
L'air peu ravi, Oikawa Tōru se tenait debout dans le couloir. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Tendō, et il eut une grimace de confusion avant de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel. De son côté, le numéro 5 en était arrivé à la même conclusion que le passeur, à qui il offrit un sourire faux.

« Alors c'est toi, mon rendez-vous de quatorze heures ? » s'enquit Tendō en regardant le brun contenir son agacement du mieux qu'il pouvait - c'est à dire, sous un masque au travers duquel Satori voyait sans peine.  
« On dirait bien. » répondit Oikawa d'un ton aigre.

Le capitaine de Seijō n'appréciait pas vraiment le roux et sa propension à lire facilement ses coéquipiers. Durant les rencontres entre Aoba Jōsai et Shiratorizawa, les deux lycéens étaient les plus à même de savoir lire le jeu de l'adversaire et anticiper les mouvements ennemis ; autant dire que si Oikawa considérait Ushijima et Kageyama comme ses plus grands rivaux, Tendō n'était pas loin derrière. Pour sa part, Tendō était agacé par la personnalité d'Oikawa et la façon qu'il avait de se comporter sur le terrain comme en dehors - sans parler de l'énervement que lui causait le respect dans la voix d'Ushijima lorsqu'il parlait du passeur.

Tous deux sentirent leurs gorges se serrer à l'idée de devoir parler de leur vie amoureuse à quelqu'un qu'ils supportaient si peu.

« C'est le petit avec la coupe au bol, non ? Ou alors votre passeur en troisième année ? À moins que ce ne soit Ushiwaka ? »  
« Hein ? »

Le regard de Tendō croisa celui, amusé, de son interlocuteur. Satori grimaça, n'appréciant pas l'air soudainement suffisant du brun.

« Mattsun senior va nous faire parler de tout ça de toute manière, alors autant gagner du temps et commencer sans lui . »  
« Mattsun… ? » répéta Tendō, surpris du petit surnom.  
« Son fils est un de mes amis, et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de revenir. » lui répondit Oikawa, l'air soudainement beaucoup moins goguenard. Son regard dur ne laissa aucun doute à Tendō quant à la manière dont le jeune homme avait guéri.  
« Tu t'es fait enlever le parasite, hein ? »  
« Oh que oui. » la voix du passeur était empreinte de fiel, comme si le simple fait d'y repenser l'écœurait au plus haut point.  
« Et… c'est si horrible que ça, comme opération ? »

Oikawa éclata de rire, un rire sec et sans joie qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux froids.

« Tu veux dire, la procédure où ils t'arrachent ce que tu ressens et le jettent aux ordures avec leur matériel sale ? Je ne sais pas, ils ont la bonté de t'anesthésier. »

Quelque chose dans la façon qu'avait Tōru de parler dérangea Tendō. De ce qu'il avait pu voir sur le terrain, le capitaine alternait entre un comportement charmeur et poli, une attitude moqueuse et puérile et une personnalité plus sérieuse et manipulatrice ; jamais Satori ne lui avait vu un sourire aussi faux et amer.

« Au moins… » contra Tendō en pensant à Ushijima. « Tu n'as plus à souffrir de ne pas être aimé en retour. »  
« Ah ça ! » approuva Oikawa, le regard fixé sur Satori. « Je ne l'aime plus, c'est sûr. Et je n'aime plus vraiment personne, à vrai dire. Une totale réussite, cette opération ! »

Tendō cligna des yeux, perplexe.

« Comment ça ? Je croyais que l'on t'enlevait un parasite, et uniquement tes sentiments pour une personne. »  
« Tu n'es pas sans savoir que la médecine n'est pas une science exacte, n'est-ce pas, Satori-chan ? Avec chaque opération il y a un risque, et je suis celui sur lequel c'est tombé. J'ai été opéré il y a un an et demi, sans jamais retomber amoureux de celui que j'aimais ou de qui que ce soit d'autre. »  
« Ça n'a peut-être rien à voir avec l'opération. » avança le Guess Monster. « Tu n'as peut-être pas rencontré la personne qu'il te faut. »  
« Mmh, peut-être. Ou peut-être qu'Iwa-chan est mon âme-soeur et que j'ai fichu ma vie en l'air parce que je n'ai pas réussi à le faire tomber amoureux de moi avant qu'un autre ne s'en charge. »

Tendō sentit que le brun était parti pour une longue diatribe emplie de rancœur, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de la poursuivre. En effet, il fut interrompu par un bruit de pas, appartenant au docteur Matsukawa qui courait en leur direction.

« Désolé pour le retard. » s'excusa-t-il en déverrouillant la porte de son bureau. « Le staff a été plus long que prévu. »

* * *

« Grand frère, on va manger ! »

Brutalement tiré de ses pensées, Hinata se tourna vers sa petite sœur et hocha distraitement la tête. Natsu le regarda d'un air suspicieux, puis elle s'approcha de son aîné, résolue à savoir ce qui pouvait le tracasser.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Shōyō-nii-san ? »  
« Hein ? Rien, rien, tout va bien ! » mentit le feinteur en ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux de sa cadette.  
« Hum… c'est vrai, ça ? » demanda la petite fille d'un air suspicieux.  
« Je te le promets, Natsu. C'est juste qu'un… une connaissance a des soucis et j'aimerais bien l'aider. »  
« Oh, je comprends. » fit Natsu en hochant la tête. « L'autre jour, Mari-chan et Ai-chan se sont disputées et je les ai aidées à se réconcilier ! C'est un peu pareil ? »  
« Un peu plus compliqué. » soupira Hinata en prenant sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Elle avait beaucoup grandi, ces derniers temps, mais elle adorait quand son grand frère la portait, alors de temps à autre l'adolescent répétait ce geste d'affection qui plaisait tant à la petite rousse.  
« Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras quand même, Shōyō-nii-san ! » s'enthousiasma Natsu tandis qu'ils cheminaient vers la cuisine. « T'es le meilleur ami du monde ! »

Le numéro 10 ne put s'empêcher de rire en déposant sa petite sœur sur une chaise. Elle savait toujours lui remonter le moral.

Néanmoins, malgré la conversation animée du dîner, l'esprit d'Hinata ne put s'empêcher de retourner à ce qui le tracassait depuis quelques jours. Son entrevue avec Oikawa l'avait dans un premier temps laissé furieux, outré de l'égoïsme du passeur qui semblait tout disposé à briser un couple heureux pour satisfaire ses propres désirs.  
Bien sûr, Hinata aurait souhaité que Kageyama l'aime en retour ; mais son meilleur ami avait trouvé son bonheur dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, et pour rien au monde Shōyō n'aurait voulu le séparer de l'élu de son cœur. Aussi douloureux que cela fusse, il aimait Tobio de tout son cœur et ne voulait que son bonheur.

Les choses auraient pu s'arrêter là, et Hinata aurait pu en être quitte pour détester Oikawa au lieu de le considérer comme un simple rival, mais un événement inattendu s'était produit par la suite.

Après s'être enfui du salon de thé, Hinata s'était réfugié dans une petite rue attenante pour reprendre ses esprits. Lorsque, une fois calmé, il avait voulu repartir en direction de la gare, il s'était arrêté net dans son mouvement. Oikawa était à son tour sorti de l'établissement, et Hinata ne voulait surtout pas que le brun le voie. Mais Oikawa était bien trop perdu dans ses pensées pour remarquer le central ; il contemplait vaguement la rue baignée de la douce lumière de fin d'après-midi, et avait un air bien mélancolique que Hinata ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant, un air presque vulnérable.

À cet instant, Hinata avait compris que la situation était plus complexe qu'il l'avait imaginée. Oikawa n'agissait pas par pure jalousie ou égoïsme ; il semblait réellement malheureux, tout comme Shōyō l'avait été en apprenant que Kageyama ne partageait pas ses sentiments.  
En regardant le passeur s'éloigner, Hinata avait pris la décision de l'aider. Pas en acceptant son offre de détruire le couple de Kageyama et Iwaizumi, mais… il ne savait pas encore comment, au juste, mais il se sentait investi d'une mission.

Ses pensées tournaient encore autour du brun lorsque le jeune feinteur partit se coucher. Il n'avait toujours pas de plan, mais se résolut de demander conseil à Sugawara- sans citer le nom d'Oikawa, bien sûr. Le vice-capitaine, il le savait, saurait lui prêter une oreille attentive et l'aider sans trop poser de questions, comme Nishinoya risquerait de le faire si c'était à lui que Hinata se confiait.  
Satisfait de cette décision, Shōyō sombra rapidement dans un sommeil bien mérité.

* * *

« Tendō-senpai ! »

Le numéro 5 ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Goshiki courir vers lui, alors que lui et Ushijima faisaient route vers leur dortoir. Ces derniers temps, l'ace en devenir lui demandait beaucoup de conseils, encore plus que d'habitude - ce qui n'était pas peu dire. D'ordinaire, Tendō se faisait un plaisir de l'aider ; mais entre son rendez-vous de l'après-midi et l'épuisant entraînement dont ils venaient de sortir, l'exubérant central n'était pas sûr d'avoir beaucoup d'énergie à lui consacrer.  
Goshiki se glissa entre Wakatoshi et lui, rayonnant malgré sa fatigue.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Tsutomu ? » demanda Tendō, incapable de résister à son kōhai.  
« Est-ce que demain tu pourrais me- »

Goshiki s'interrompit net, et arrêta même de marcher, une expression surprise sur son visage. Confus, Tendō allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Ushijima s'était également stoppé.  
En effet, une silhouette peu avenante se tenait devant les trois coéquipiers, une silhouette que Tendō ne connaissait que trop bien. Ravalant avec difficulté la bile qui lui brûlait la gorge, le Guess Monster lâcha avec écœurement :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Papa ? »  
« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, suite à ton dernier petit numéro. Et j'aimerais bien discuter avec ton principal. »  
« T-tu aurais pu me prévenir ! »  
« Au vu de ton manque de réponse à mes messages, je me suis dit que ça t'importerait peu de le savoir. »  
« Ça n'a rien à voir ! » s'égosilla le numéro 5, ayant oublié où et avec qui il se trouvait. « De quoi tu veux lui parler, hein ? Si c'est de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la cafet', il est déjà- »  
« Non, Satori, je veux simplement lui dire que je ne pense pas que ta place soit ici. »

Le battement de son propre cœur assourdit brièvement Tendō, au point qu'il n'entendit pas Ushijima souffler à Goshiki de partir immédiatement. L'adolescent s'exécuta, bien qu'inquiet pour son senpai favori.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? » cracha Tendō lorsqu'il parvint à reprendre la parole. « Comment tu peux- »  
« Je ne suis pas sûr que cet environnement soit le meilleur pour toi. » siffla Arihiro en avançant vers son fils. « Je vais te retirer de cette école, et te trouver un lieu plus approprié, où tu ne seras pas un poids pour les autres et où tu auras tout l'attention que tu veux. Un asile, par exemple. »

Furieux que son père l'humilie de la sorte devant la personne qui lui était la plus chère, et blessé comme il ne l'avait jamais été même après des années de brimades, Satori esquissa un mouvement agressif en direction de son père, une rage incendiaire dans le regard.  
Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'attaquer à sa cible, Ushijima s'interposa entre le père et le fils. Satori ne put voir l'expression de son ami, mais il s'arrêta net dans son mouvement, le souffle coupé.

« Si je peux me permettre, Tendō-san. » fit Ushijima avec une petite courbette. « Je suis Ushijima, le capitaine de l'équipe de volley du lycée. Votre fils est tout sauf un poids pour nous, bien au contraire. C'est un joueur talentueux, et nous sommes tous ravis de l'avoir dans notre équipe. »

Les mots de l'ailier eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur Arihiro Tendō. Le mépris arrogant parut glisser de son visage pour laisser place à une surprise incrédule. Avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre ses esprits, Ushijima continua :

« Et à titre personnel, votre fils est mon meilleur ami. S'il vous plaît, je vous demande de reconsidérer votre décision de le retirer du lycée. »

Le père et le fils restèrent cois devant les propos du capitaine. Passé cet instant comme suspendu dans le temps, Arihiro parvint à reprendre ses esprits et à répondre d'une voix qu'il voulut sévère :

« Si vous estimez que Satori est un atout dans votre équipe, grand bien vous en fasse. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela suffise à justifier la présence d'un type comme lui dans une académie aussi prestigieuse. » Il marqua une courte pause avant de se tourner vers son fils : « Ne va pas t'imaginer que j'en ai fini avec toi, Satori. Considère-toi comme en sursis jusqu'à ce que je prenne une décision. »

Une fois ses dernières gouttes de venin crachées, Arihiro se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'académie, sans ajouter un autre mot. Une fois que son père eut disparu de son champ de vision, Tendō poussa un soupir qu'il n'avait même remarqué retenir. Il se rapprocha d'Ushijima, et fut stupéfait de l'expression du capitaine, qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi énervé. Bien sûr, étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'Ushijima, il n'avait pas à proprement parler l'air hors de lui ou révolté ; mais ses traits emplis d'une colère froides ne laissaient aucun doute quand à ce qu'il ressentait.

« Merci, Wakatoshi, tu m'as sauvé la vie. » souffla Satori, encore un peu sonné par les propos de son père tant que par ceux de l'ailier.  
« C'est normal. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dire des horreurs pareilles, surtout lorsqu'elles sont aussi fausses. »  
« C'est quand même gentil d'être intervenu. » ajouta Tendō avec un sourire et une tape dans le dos de son ami.  
« Mmh. »

Jusqu'à leur dortoir, les deux coéquipiers demeurèrent silencieux. D'ordinaire, seul Ushijima se taisait, tandis que Tendō lui racontait le dernier chapitre de son manga favori ou des bruits de couloir croustillants. Mais ce soir-là, le numéro 5 ne parvenait pas à alimenter la discussion, l'esprit trop obnubilé par ce qu'Ushijima avait dit à son sujet.

Wakatoshi le considérait comme son meilleur ami.

Cette simple pensée lui réchauffa son cœur meurtri par la scène que son père venait de lui faire. D'entendre qu'il valait autant aux yeux de celui qu'il aimait tant l'emplissait d'une chaleur joyeuse, qu'il tenta de faire rayonner le plus possible en lui.

Malheureusement, à peine Ushijima eut-il fermé la porte de leur chambre derrière eux que Tendō sentit un soubresaut devenu bien trop familier traverser son corps. Priant de toutes ses forces pour que son ami n'ait rien remarqué, il s'empressa de porter la main à sa bouche et fut pris d'une quinte de toux, au terme de laquelle il expulsa une poignée de pétales d'un rose ardent, maculés de petites tâches écarlates. Les mains moites, Tendō tenta de les glisser sous son oreiller, mais avant qu'il n'y parvienne la main d'Ushijima s'empara fermement de son poignet.

« Ouvre la main, Tendō. »  
« C'est rien d'important ! »  
« Alors ça ne devrait pas te gêner de l'ouvrir. »

Il n'y avait aucune malice, aucun sarcasme derrière les propos du numéro 1 ; rien que de la pure logique. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, Satori poussa un grand soupir et s'exécuta.  
Il y eut un long moment de flottement, durant lequel Ushijima se contenta de fixer du regard la paume ouverte du central, tandis que Tendō priait pour que cet instant se termine au plus vite. Après ce qui parut durer une éternité, Ushijima lâcha le poignet de son ami, laissant les étranges pétales choir à terre.

« Tu ne vas pas bien, Tendō. »

Encore une fois, une observation dont la simplicité écorcha le cœur de Tendō. Il y avait quelque chose de triste dans la voix d'Ushijima, comme s'il s'inquiétait pour Satori, comme s'il regrettait que celui-ci mente à tout le monde, y compris à son meilleur ami.

« Non, en effet. » admit Tendō d'un ton atrocement joyeux. « Ça ne va pas du tout. »  
« Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? »

Le Guess Monster eut l'impression qu'Ushijima venait de lui porter un coup de poignard. Si seulement, si seulement le capitaine savait qu'il était la cause même des soucis de Tendō…  
Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de tomber amoureux d'Ushijima Wakatoshi ? Son meilleur ami était si proche de lui et en même temps si inatteignable. Un homme solide, beau, loyal ; une star internationale du volley en devenir, quelqu'un de bien.

Se résignant à son sort, Satori lui adressa un sourire abominablement faux et désolé, crachotant un dernier pétale avant de répondre :

« Non, désolé Wakatoshi. Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi. »

* * *

 _« C'est d'accord, j'accepte de t'aider. »_

Le message était inhabituellement sec par rapport à ses habitudes, mais Oikawa estima que le destinataire n'en aurait cure. Avec un soupir las, le passeur se laissa tomber sur son futon.  
Trente-six heures auparavant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé envoyer un message - et encore moins offrir son aide - à Tendō Satori. Mais son rendez-vous de la veille avec le central de Shiratorizawa et le docteur Matsukawa l'avait fait énormément réfléchir. L'entretien avait remué beaucoup de choses en lui, des souvenirs et des fantômes d'émotions que Tōru pensait avoir enfouis au plus profond de lui. Le jeune homme avait passé une nuit agitée, et après une longue journée passée ressasser son histoire et celle de Tendō, Oikawa avait pris une décision.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment le Guess Monster, c'était un fait. Mais il savait à quel point être atteint de la maladie de Hanahaki pouvait faire souffrir, entre devoir se cacher du regard des autres et être en permanence rappelé que l'on vivait un amour à sens unique. Alors, même si cela devait le confronter à des démons qu'il aurait préféré continuer à ignorer, Oikawa avait décidé d'apporter son aide à Tendō.  
De ce qu'il connaissait de lui et d'Ushiwaka, la situation paraissait bien mal engagée, mais s'il existait une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, qu'Ushijima vienne à partager les sentiments de son coéquipier, alors Tendō devait s'en saisir et Oikawa ferait de son mieux pour l'y aider.

Oikawa pensait que la situation ne pouvait pas devenir plus étrange - après tout, il allait développer une relation autre que de la rivalité avec un membre de l'équipe de volley de Shiratorizawa - mais son téléphone lui prouva le contraire. Un texto s'afficha sur son écran, accompagné d'une vibration, et ce fut un Oikawa éberlué qui le lut.

Depuis l'épisode du salon de thé, il était convaincu que Hinata le détestait. Il avait même craint que ce dernier ne raconte à Kageyama - et donc indirectement à Iwaizumi - ce dont les deux rivaux s'étaient entretenus. Mais au vu du message que lui avait envoyé Shōyō, ces craintes étaient peut-être infondées.

 _« Bonsoir, Oikawa-san. Est-ce que tu serais disponible ce samedi ? J'ai besoin de te parler. »_


	4. De nouveaux débuts

**Yo !**

 **Un chapitre un petit peu plus long cette fois-ci :-) je me suis laissée emporter par mon élan ! Pas mal de dialogues, aussi.**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Pétales errants  
** **Chapitre 4  
** **De nouevaux débuts**

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Hinata se dirigea vers le banc où il avait donné rendez-vous à Oikawa. Le jeune homme l'y attendait déjà, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone portable où ses doigts pianotaient à vive allure. Shōyō avait à nouveau cette étrange impression qu'il avait ressentie la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Oikawa, comme si les arbres aux feuilles rouges et ambrées qui l'entouraient ne faisaient qu'ajouter à l'allure mélancolique se dégageant de lui. Hinata en fut quelque peu perturbé ; il y avait vraiment quelque chose de triste à voir l'extraverti passeur baigner dans un halo aussi terne.

Oikawa remarqua le jeune central lorsque ce dernier ce fut un peu approché, et lui adressa rapidement un de ses habituels sourires étincelants. Le contraste fut si frappant que Shōyō en fut momentanément déstabilisé, comme si l'Oikawa au traits malheureux qu'il était sûr d'avoir vu n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination.

« Salut, Chibi-chan. » le salua gentiment son aîné après avoir rangé son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste.  
« Bonjour, Oikawa-san. » répondit Hinata, un peu nerveux comme toujours lorsqu'il s'adressait à un aîné.

Le brun se décala légèrement afin de laisser une place au petit feinteur, qui décida toutefois de rester debout.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux un long moment. Hinata jouait nerveusement avec les franges de son écharpe, tandis que Tōru attendait patiemment que l'adolescent lui explique pourquoi il avait tenu à le voir.

Dans l'esprit de Shōyō, une multitude de phrases se bousculaient, mais aucune ne semblait disposée à sortir. Enfin, il se résolut à laisser parler son cœur, décidant qu'essayer de trop réfléchir ne lui convenait décidément pas.

« Pardon ! »

Il avait brutalement adressé une courbette à Oikawa, et avait parlé beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu ; s'en rendant compte trop tard, il craignit que son interlocuteur ne s'en formalise. Hinata se redressa donc en lui adressant un regard contrit, mais avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre la parole, Oikawa éclata de rire. Et à la grande surprise du roux, ce rire avait quelque chose de différent que ceux qu'il avait déjà entendus provenir du capitaine rival ; quelque chose de moins beau, mais de plus sincère.

« Q-quoi ? » demanda-t-il en cherchant à savoir s'il devait se sentir offusqué. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?! »  
« Rien, rien. » répondit Tōru en se calmant. « C'est juste que tu m'envoies un message et organise un petit rendez-vous pour me dire ça d'un air tellement sérieux… si c'est juste pour t'excuser, et je ne sais même pas de quoi, tu aurais pu directement le faire par message ! »

Hinata cligna des yeux, confus.

« Bah… je voulais m'excuser de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois… au salon de thé. »  
« Oh. » le sourire d'Oikawa flétrit un peu, et il sembla à Shōyō que quelque chose cessa de pétiller dans le regard chocolat du passeur. « Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser pour ça, vraiment. C'est de ma faute, de toute façon, je n'aurais jamais dû te proposer quelque chose d'aussi stupide. »

Un silence pesant suivit la réponse de Tōru, et Hinata se traita aussitôt d'idiot. Lui qui avait espéré présenter ses excuses pour dissiper la gêne entourant le fiasco de leur premier rendez-vous n'avait visiblement fait qu'empirer les choses.

« Non, non ! » tenta-t-il de se rattraper, gesticulant nerveusement. « C'est, enfin, tu as l'air de vraiment, euh- »  
« Tu n'as pas vraiment gagné en éloquence depuis le temps, hm ? »

Hinata se sentit rougir sous le regard inquisiteur, sans toutefois être hostile ou agacé, du brun, ne pouvant qu'être d'accord avec lui. Les mots n'avaient jamais été son fort ; il arrivait que son honnêteté pure l'aide à trouver les mots justes pour atteindre son interlocuteur, mais il lui arrivait bien plus fréquemment d'avoir un mal considérable à expliciter sa pensée en termes clairs et non ambigus.

Avec un petit sourire, Oikawa tapota le banc sur lequel il était assis, tirant le numéro 10 de ses pensées et de son embarras. Comprenant l'invitation, le roux se laissa tomber sur le banc avec un gros soupir.

« Dis-moi, Chibi-chan. » commença Tōru après un long moment de silence. « Est-ce que tu aimes Tobio ? »  
« Bien sûr ! » s'exclama le jeune homme, ne comprenant pas où Oikawa voulait en venir.

Étant donné que le brun était au courant de ses sentiments pour Kageyama, Hinata ne voyait aucun intérêt à lui mentir sur ce sujet - et même, au vu de la relation difficile que le senpai et son kōhai entretenaient, il se sentait d'autant plus disposé à affirmer l'authenticité de cet amour à Oikawa.

« Moi, j'aime Iwa-chan. » Oikawa reprit, le regard sombre et sérieux. Il s'était forcé à utiliser le temps présent, comme pour se convaincre que son cœur était encore empli d'un amour sans limites pour son ami d'enfance, qu'il n'y avait pas un trou monstrueusement vide à la place d'une lumière chaude qui avait longtemps brillé pour le numéro 4. « Je l'aime plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Et regarde ce que j'ai fait - ce que j'ai voulu faire. J'ai voulu lui faire mal, pour l'avoir rien que pour moi. »

Tōru marqua une pause, les yeux baissés sur ses genoux et fixant le vide. Il le savait désormais, l'avait compris à la réaction dégoûtée d'Hinata à sa proposition honteusement égoïste : il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour lui. Iwaizumi Hajime ne serait jamais sien, et à cause de sa stupide décision de se faire opérer, il ne ressentirait jamais plus rien pour qui que ce soit, ne pouvant même pas essayer de trouver un lot de consolation. Et encore plus qu'avec Tendō, il voulait éviter à quelqu'un d'aussi candide qu'Hinata de souffrir à cause d'un amour malheureux. Arrivant à offrir un sourire de façade au roux, il poursuivit :

« Je ne peux pas accepter tes excuses, Chibi-chan. C'est à moi de te les présenter, après ce que j'ai voulu faire. Mais laisse-moi te donner un dernier conseil, en gage de ma bonne foi. Ne fais pas ce que j'ai fait, et arrête de penser à Tobio. Passe à autre chose. »

Ces derniers mots frappèrent Hinata en plein cœur, lui coupèrent le souffle. Il allait répondre, mais il se souvint brusquement du comportement qu'Oikawa avait avec la gent féminine, de sa réputation de coureur de jupons. Il se souvint également qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait vu le passeur interagir avec les filles qui lui tournaient autour, il ne l'avait jamais senti aussi honnête que lorsqu'il le voyait parler avec son meilleur ami. Les lèvres de Shōyō demeurèrent figées lorsqu'il réalisa à quel point Oikawa était en permanence dans le mensonge, y compris envers lui-même, et à quel point il devait souffrir, peut-être davantage que lui, en mettant une distance émotionnelle entre lui et celles qu'il prétendait courtiser.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois, tandis qu'il cherchait quoi dire, en vain. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Oikawa se leva après l'avoir salué qu'il fut comme électrisé et s'époumona :

« Il faut croire en l'amour ! »

Oikawa s'arrêta net avant de se retourner vers son cadet, très confus. Il se sentit tressaillir sous l'intensité du regard d'Hinata, semblable à celle que le roux pouvait parfois avoir sur le terrain. Les poings crispés, les joues brûlantes et le corps frissonnant de détermination, Hinata reprit :

« Tu as arrêté d'y croire, non ? »  
« Hein ? Bien sûr que non, sinon je ne t'aurais pas- »  
« Pas pour moi ! Pour toi ! »

Tōru demeura interdit, les bras ballants et les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on arrive à voir sous le masque qu'il se forçait si bien à porter, et détestait être percé à jour. Et ce, même s'il était quelque peu soulagé de pouvoir, pour quelques secondes, arrêter de mentir.

« Si ce n'est pas Iwaizumi-san, tu peux attendre ! La bonne personne finira par arriver ! »  
« J'ai déjà entendu ça. » répondit Oikawa, repensant à sa dernière entrevue avec Tendō.  
« Eh bien je te le redis ! Parce que c'est vrai ! »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Hinata sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Peut-être était-ce car ses propres propos le forçaient à admettre que malgré la force de son amour pour Kageyama, il lui faudrait se résoudre à attendre que quelqu'un d'autre l'aime, quelqu'un qu'il aimerait en retour. Toujours était-il que Shōyō espérait de tout cœur qu'Oikawa parviendrait à accepter cette réalité et à croire à nouveau en l'amour.

« Si tu le dis, Chibi-chan. » fit Tōru avec un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

* * *

« Bon, commençons par le début. Depuis quand es-tu amoureux d'Ushiwaka ? »

Tendō fit la grimace, n'appréciant pas trop le petit surnom dont Oikawa avait affublé Ushijima. Mais il devait reconnaître que le brun avait du énormément prendre sur lui pour accepter de l'aider, aussi Satori décida-t-il de ne rien dire.

Après avoir pris une cuillerée de glace au chocolat pour se donner du courage - Tendō _détestait_ être mis à nu devant les autres, et quoi de plus intime qu'une question sur sa vie amoureuse ? - il répondit à Tōru :

« Depuis la première. Wakatoshi… est le premier ami que je me suis fait à Shiratorizawa. On s'est connus au club de volley. Même s'il est très doué, personne ne lui parlait à cause de son caractère taciturne. Et moi… » Tendō eut un petit rire, « personne ne me parlait non plus, alors on se retrouvait souvent ensemble. Et en apprenant à le connaître, je suis tombé amoureux de lui. »  
« Je vois. Et pourquoi tu l'aimes ? »

Satori adressa immédiatement un regard noir et quelque peu effrayant à son interlocuteur, mais il fut grandement surpris en voyant l'expression du passeur. Loin de l'air méprisant ou dégoûté auquel il s'était attendu, Oikawa affichait une mine concentrée. Le jeune homme dut comprendre ce que Tendō voulait faire passer à travers son air menaçant, car il lui adressa un sourire sarcastique :

« Détends-toi, Satori-chan, j'ai bien assez d'insulter Ushiwaka avec mon équipe pour le faire avec toi. Je suis ici pour t'aider, tu te rappelles ? Alors réponds à ma question. »  
« Hm. » concéda Tendō en plissant les yeux. « Je l'aime pour beaucoup de raisons. Wakatoshi est quelqu'un de juste, gentil, attentionné même s'il ne le montre pas forcément- »  
« OK, OK ! Je voulais juste voir si tu avais bien des raisons de l'aimer, pas juste « il a été la seule personne à faire attention à moi », parce que ce serait un peu dommage de souffrir d'une maladie pareille pour- »  
« C'est une raison aussi. » siffla le numéro 5. « Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir une bande d'écervelées lui courant après en permanence. »  
« Ce n'est pas suffisant. » contra Oikawa en haussant les épaules. « De toute façon, il n'y a pas lieu d'avoir débat, puisque tu as visiblement trouvé beaucoup de qualités à Ushiwaka. »

Tōru s'arrêta de parler, le temps de terminer son pain au lait. Les deux adolescents s'étaient retrouvés dans le food court d'un petit centre commercial éloigné de leurs lycées respectifs, aucun des deux n'ayant envie d'être vu en compagnie de l'autre.

Tendō en profita pour laisser son regard courir sur le capitaine rival, remarquant comment tout semblait calculé dans l'attitude et la posture du brun.

« Finalement… » ne put-il s'empêcher de penser amèrement. « Peut-être ne sommes-nous pas si différents. »  
« Bon. » reprit Oikawa après avoir fini son en-cas. « Qu'est ce que vous faites ensemble, Ushiwaka et toi, à part le volley ? Qu'est ce que vous partagez ? »  
« On est camarades de chambre, alors on passe pas mal de temps ensemble. Et toutes les semaines, après avoir fini le nouveau Shōnen Jump, je lui passe et on en parle - enfin, même s'il lit surtout les publicités. »  
« Les publicités. » répéta Oikawa, finalement pas si surpris que cela. « D'accord. Quoi d'autre ? »  
« On discute de tout et de rien, surtout le soir. »  
« Hmmm… »

Tōru glissa la main sous son menton, l'air pensif. Quant à Tendō, une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge en repensant au fait que la plupart des conversations qu'il avait avec Ushijima étaient à sens unique : il parlait, et l'ailier écoutait. C'était dans leurs tempéraments respectifs, il le savait ; mais le Guess Monster se sentait tout de même toujours mal en y repensant. Comme pour plomber davantage son humeur, il se mit à toussoter jusqu'à cracher une poignée de pétales roses dans ses mains, sous les regards curieux et écœurés de quelques passants. Oikawa eut la décence de lui tendre un mouchoir sans rien dire pour ajouter à son malaise.

« Est-ce que ça vous arrive de parler de choses vraiment personnelles ? »

Aïe. Oikawa venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose de douloureux - et à en juger par le petit sourire en coin du passeur, ce dernier le savait très bien. Satori lui offrit un haussement d'épaules.

« Pas vraiment… Wakatoshi n'est déjà pas très bavard, alors je n'ose plus vraiment lui poser des questions trop indiscrètes. »  
« Et toi, Satori-chan, tu lui parles de trucs un peu intimes ? Ou que de tes mangas favoris ? »  
« Eh, c'est un sujet de conversation important ! »  
« Je n'en doute pas, mais comment veux-tu qu'Ushiwaka tombe amoureux de toi s'il ne sait même pas qui tu es ? »

Tendō détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard d'Oikawa. Depuis son enfance, on lui avait tant de fois répété qu'il était bizarre qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de trop se dévoiler aux autres - on le jugeait déjà bien étrange, alors qu'en serait-il s'il se montrait entièrement tel qu'il était réellement ? Il se contentait de parler de choses qu'il appréciait, sans jamais trop faire partager ses pensées les plus profondes sur le sujet ; par exemple, il aimait parler de ses films favoris à Ushijima, sans jamais dire à quel point il les appréciait vraiment ou bien ce que ces films lui faisaient ressentir, comme si en restant superficiel et détaché il se protégeait du jugement des autres.

« Essaie. » l'encouragea Oikawa en tapotant amicalement l'épaule de Tendō. « Je ne te demande pas de lui raconter ta vie dans les moindres détails, mais… à la prochaine occasion que tu as, confie-toi un peu à lui. »

Satori fut agréablement surpris de la sincérité émanant des propos de son interlocuteur. Mais après tout, peut-être était-ce un sujet avec lequel Tōru était malheureusement très familier.

« Et puis, peut-être que tu inspireras Ushiwaka et qu'à son tour il s'ouvrira plus à toi. »  
« Peut-être. » reconnut Tendō, souriant à la perspective d'arriver à rendre Ushijima un peu plus bavard.  
« Bon, voilà une bonne chose de faire. » conclut Oikawa. « Maintenant, passons à _ça_. »

Sans crier gare, il approcha promptement son visage de celui de Tendō, une expression un peu moqueuse au visage.

« Je pense que même pour quelqu'un comme Ushiwaka, la séduction passe indéniablement par une dimension physique. »  
« Eh ? » s'étonna Satori en plissant les yeux, sursautant lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose sur sa cuisse, comme si une main s'était glissée dessus. Mais lorsqu'il regarda sa cuisse, il n'y avait rien dessus.  
« Une caresse par-ci, par-là, l'air de rien. » susurra Oikawa. « Un regard un peu plus long dans les vestiaires, traîner un peu torse nu dans votre chambre… »  
« Mais oui, bien sûr, tu es sûr que tu n'as pas trop regardé de pornos ? Parce que je suis à peu près certain que dans la vraie vie c'est un bon moyen pour que Wakatoshi me prenne pour un gros pervers. »  
« Mais, oh ! Je ne te parle pas de lui sauter dessus ! » s'offusqua Tōru. « De tout petits indices ici et là pour qu'il soit obligé de faire attention à toi ! Ton corps est une arme, Satori-chan, utilise-le en tant que tel. Et achète de l'anti-cernes. »

Cette remarque lui valut une grimace assassine de Tendō, mais le numéro 5 décida tout de même de prendre les conseils d'Oikawa - et de les adapter à sa manière.

* * *

« Wakatoshiii, je suis rentré ! »

Ushijima leva les yeux de son livre pour les poser sur son ami, secrètement soulagé. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes du numéro 5 de sortir le week-end, et ne l'ayant pas vu à l'heure du dîner, Ushijima avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Il était à présent un peu plus de vingt-deux heures, l'ailier ayant prévu d'aller signaler l'absence de son camarade de chambre à un surveillant à vingt-deux heures quinze.

« Bonsoir, Tendō. Tu rentres tard. »  
« Désolé, Wakatoshi… » s'excusa son ami en posant ses affaires sur son bureau. « J'étais occupé et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… tiens, je t'ai ramené ça. »

L'adolescent aux cheveux écarlates tendit un paquet à son meilleur ami, avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, à côté d'Ushijima. Intrigué, le numéro 1 retira soigneusement l'emballage que la vendeuse avait passé un temps inutilement considérable à confectionner, révélant une boîte de mochis.

« C'est pour te remercier pour l'autre jour. » expliqua Satori. « De m'avoir défendu face à mon père. » Après un court instant de réflexion, il ajouta : « ce que tu lui as dit m'a beaucoup touché. »  
« C'est normal, et j'en pensais chaque mot. Ce n'était pas la peine de m'offrir un cadeau - même si cela me fait très plaisir, merci beaucoup. »  
« Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Je sais que tu adores ça, et comme y'en a presque jamais à la cafet'… »

Sans un mot, Ushijima tira deux gâteaux de la boîte, avant de la poser sur la table de nuit. Il en tendit un à Tendō, qui le remercia, et commença à manger le sien. Un silence confortable et familier s'installa entre eux ; même si Satori avait d'ordinaire beaucoup de mal à supporter le silence et le comblait par des bavardages, cela ne le dérangeait pas lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Ushijima. Mais là, il sentait une impatience se saisir de lui, tandis qu'il repensait aux conseils qu'Oikawa lui avait donnés dans l'après-midi. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il attendit d'avoir terminé son mochi pour prendre la parole :

« Tu sais, pour mon père… » hésita-t-il, ne sachant pas très bien comment aborder le sujet. « Il est comme ça avec moi depuis que je suis petit. Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais été un enfant facile, je piquais beaucoup de colères, je posais beaucoup de questions… il y a des fois où je me mettais dans de tels états que ma maman devait m'emmener aux urgences psychiatriques pour me calmer. »

Les yeux de Tendō s'embuèrent. Il n'avait jamais parlé de cela à qui que ce soit, et il lui était étrange d'aborder le sujet, même avec quelqu'un dont il était aussi proche. Il sursauta lorsqu'Ushijima lui posa la main sur l'épaule, en un encouragement muet mais infiniment précieux pour Tendō.

« Ça rendait mon père dingue. En plus, je ne m'entendais jamais avec les autres, ils me traitaient de monstre, me disaient que j'étais fou, bizarre… et ils avaient raison, d'une certaine manière. Quand j'ai eu huit ans, une psy a fini par trouver ce que j'avais : j'étais un enfant surdoué. Ca m'a expliqué tellement de choses, pourquoi j'étais si différent des autres, si curieux et mature… mais mon père n'y croyait pas. Il disait que j'étais juste un morveux barjo en manque d'attention. »

Les poings de Tendō se crispèrent en repensant à quel point l'attitude de son père l'avait profondément blessé. Lui qui, dans sa naïveté d'enfant, s'était dit que son père l'accepterait enfin, s'était malheureusement trompé sur toute la ligne. Il ne voyait en la créativité et la précocité de Satori qu'un moyen de chercher à ce qu'on s'intéresse à lui, de même qu'il se moquait souvent de son hypersensibilité qui le poussait à prendre les choses très à cœur, n'hésitant pas à traiter son fils de tapette.

Tendō poursuivit son récit, racontant à Ushijima qu'il avait lu tous les livres disponibles sur la douance, afin de mieux appréhender son propre fonctionnement. Cela l'avait grandement aidé, lui permettant de mieux se comprendre et se connaître, de mieux s'accepter aussi. Mais Tendō ne précisa pas que si cela l'avait aidé à mieux gérer ses relations avec les autres, cela n'avait fait que l'inciter à s'isoler davantage d'eux, craignant d'être vu davantage - et d'une manière qui lui paraissait presque justifiée - comme un monstre.

« Ça a du être très difficile pour toi, surtout si ton père en rajoute comme ça. »  
« Ouais… mais maintenant, je vous ai, toi, Semisemi, Reon… » sourit Satori, les joues rouges et les yeux humides.  
« Et je suis content de pouvoir me dire ton ami. » affirma Ushijima en tendant un mouchoir au central. « Tiens. »  
« Merci. »  
« C'est idiot de la part de ton père de se comporter comme ça. Et puis, tu es son fils, il n'a pas à te traiter comme ça. »

Tendō hocha la tête, surpris de l'indignation brûlant dans les yeux d'Ushijima. Ceci dit, ce dernier avait une très belle relation avec son père - c'était finalement peu étonnant qu'il soit autant touché par le comportement d'Arihiro Tendō envers son fils.

Il y eut un instant de flottement ; puis, en un geste extrêmement maladroit, les bras d'Ushijima vinrent s'entourer autour de ses épaules. Tendō, pris au dépourvu, mit un instant à réagir et à lui rendre cette étreinte si gentiment offerte.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi un moment, Tendō savourant la chaleur rassurante du corps de son meilleur ami tandis que ce dernier faisait de son mieux pour transmettre un peu de réconfort à Satori qui semblait en avoir tant besoin. Il n'était pas très doué pour communiquer ses émotions, mais il espérait au moins pouvoir apporter un peu d'aide à Tendō. Il ne supportait pas de voir ce dernier souffrir ; Satori était toujours joyeux, expansif, présent lorsque les autres en avaient besoin, et il lui semblait tellement injuste que le numéro 5 ait été ostracisé toute sa vie, y compris par son propre père. Ushijima ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la douance - il se promit de faire des recherches à ce sujet - mais il lui semblait absurde que Tendō soit rejeté et moqué pour quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait absolument pas et qui, Wakatoshi s'en rendit compte, le rendait simplement différent et, peut-être, plus intéressant.

« Merci de m'avoir écouté, Wakatoshi. » fit Tendō avec une grande sincérité, se séparant à regret de l'étreinte du capitaine.  
« De rien. N'hésite pas, si tu as besoin de parler. »  
« Promis ! »

* * *

Les yeux rivés sur Sugawara, Hinata attendait impatiemment une réponse.

Après son entrevue avec Oikawa, il avait une nouvelle fois décidé de demander conseil à son senpai aux allures maternelles. Mais cette fois, au lieu de lui raconter une histoire vague en gardant l'identité des personnes concernées un secret, Hinata avait décidé de tout lui dire, y compris ses sentiments pour Kageyama. Sugawara l'avait patiemment écouté, ne cachant pas sa surprise quant à la relation que Kageyama entretenait avec Iwaizumi ou son indignation à la proposition qu'Oikawa avait faite à Shōyō.

Tout en finissant son bentō du déjeuner, Kōshi réfléchissait à une manière d'aider Hinata et, surtout, Oikawa. De ce que le numéro 10 lui avait raconté de leur dernier rendez-vous, le passeur de Seijō était plus malheureux que mal intentionné.

« Tu sais, Hinata, tu ne pourras pas aider quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être aidé. » commença-t-il, un peu attristé de l'air soudainement déçu du feinteur. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne pourras pas le forcer à penser qu'il peut trouver l'amour s'il a décidé d'y renoncer. »  
« Mais justement, je ne veux pas qu'il renonce ! » protesta Hinata. « Je veux qu'il croie à nouveau en l'amour ! »  
« Je sais bien. » fit Sugawara en frottant affectueusement les mèches rousses de son cadet. « Mais ce n'est pas en lui matraquant en permanence que tu vas changer les choses. Ce que tu peux faire, en revanche, c'est être là pour lui. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à avoir parlé de ça à quelqu'un d'autre ; peut-être que passer du temps avec quelqu'un qui ne le juge pas lui fera du bien. »  
« Hmmm… » réfléchit Shōyō, méditant profondément sur les propos de son aîné. « Tu veux dire, être un ami avec qui il n'a pas besoin de faire semblant ? »  
« Voilà ! » approuva le passeur. « Et tu verras, peut-être que toi aussi tu apprendras des choses de lui. »  
« Oooh ! Comme faire des super services qui font « woosh » ?! » s'enthousiasma Hinata, les yeux scintillants.  
« Par exemple… » s'amusa Sugawara. « Ou alors des choses un peu moins concrètes. Bon, je dois y aller, Daichi m'attend pour une séance de révisions. »  
« D'accord Suga, merci beaucoup pour les conseils ! »  
« De rien Hinata, à tout à l'heure ! »

Après lui avoir adressé un petit signe de la main, le passeur aux cheveux argentés quitta le toit du lycée. Shōyō demeura seul, la tête grouillant d'idées mais également de questions. Qu'est ce que Sugawara voulait qu'il apprenne de sa relation avec Oikawa ?

* * *

Comme tous les matins, Tendō dormait encore lorsqu'Ushijima revint de son footing. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant à voir l'excentrique central assoupi, un air presque vulnérable sur son visage où retombaient des mèches écarlates.

Le cœur de Wakatoshi se serra en remarquant qu'il y avait encore un petit tas de pétales sur son oreiller, près de sa bouche. Par respect pour son ami, qui semblait très opposé à l'idée de dire quoi que ce soit sur sa curieuse affection et prétendait même à tout le monde - sauf lui - que tout allait bien, Ushijima n'avait mené aucune recherche sur l'étrange symptôme présenté par Satori. L'ailier aurait tout de même apprécié que le numéro 5 se confie à lui à ce sujet ; après tout, il ne demandait qu'à l'aider.

Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, Ushijima réveilla Tendō. Comme d'habitude, le lycéen mit quelque temps à émerger, et le capitaine de Shiratorizawa en profita pour aller prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'il revint, il trouva Tendō habillé et assis sur son lit, prêt à partir au petit-déjeuner.

« On va manger, Wakatoshi ? » demanda-t-il avec son sourire habituel.  
« Oui, mais attends, j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose avant. »

Ushijima se dirigea vers son bureau, sentant son cœur accélérer à chaque pas. Il avait été très touché de la confiance dont Tendō lui avait fait preuve la veille, et cela lui avait donné le petit coup de pouce dont il avait besoin pour s'ouvrir à lui.

Depuis son enfance, il avait toujours été très renfermé, voulant partager ce qui lui était cher sans jamais oser le faire. Et là, il avait l'occasion, le courage et un ami proche pour enfin ouvrir un peu son cœur.

Tendō cligna des yeux lorsque son camarade de chambre lui tendit un carnet à la couverture usée, ne comprenant pas de quoi il s'agissait et n'osant pas l'ouvrir. Il avait déjà vu Wakatoshi écrire dedans, mais n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus lorsque son ami n'avait pas répondu à ses questions sur le sujet.

« Dans mon temps libre, j'écris des poèmes. » confia l'ailier, les joues légèrement rosies. « J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu en penses. »

Le visage de Satori s'illumina alors qu'il leva un regard ravi sur son ami ; il ressemblait à un enfant au matin de Noël.

« Sérieux ?! Je ne savais pas du tout, Wakatoshi ! C'est super cool. J'ai hâte de les lire ! Ça me fait très plaisir que tu partages ça avec moi ! »  
« Ah, c'est rien. » Tendō ne put s'empêcher de sourire davantage devant l'air un peu timide de son ami qui avait tout le temps l'air sûr de lui. « Allez, on va être en retard. »  
« J'arrive, sinon on aura plus de brioche ! »

Tandis qu'Ushijima sortit dans le couloir, Tendō rangea précieusement le carnet de son ami dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, se promettant de se ruer dessus dès son retour au dortoir.

Une fois qu'il l'eut rejoint, il passa amicalement un bras autour des épaules du capitaine. Et, pour une fois, ce fut le cœur léger que Satori se rendit au réfectoire.

* * *

 **En tant que surdouée, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'identifie beaucoup à Tendō (oui bon ok je chante pas des petites chansons sur comment j'aime briser le cœur des gens, quand même). Il est très doué pour comprendre les gens et les manipuler, mais il a aussi un côté assez gamin et immature. Et juste parce qu'il est différent il a été rejeté. Voilà... ah... j'espère que je vous ai pas trop barbés avec ça et que cette interprétation de Tendō vous intéresse ^^'**

 **À la prochaine !**


End file.
